


Basorexia

by elesseto



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elesseto/pseuds/elesseto
Summary: Meaning: an overwhelming desire to kiss.





	

The first time it was really obvious was at dinner. She’d ordered pasta and was slurping noodles between pursed lips. He looked up to reply to something she’d said and just…stared. Oil glistened, and a bit of parmesan cheese had gotten stuck on her bottom lip. It had taken him a moment to realize what he was doing, and she frowned slightly when he didn’t reply immediately with some silly quip… He looked down, and avoided meeting her eye, or looking in her direction, until he could escape.

The next time was in the library. He was writing up something for the panda and she’d come in for some book Reever wanted. He’d taken the opportunity for the break and helped her search. As she read the spines in a promising shelf she bit her lip, murmuring the titles as she went, and Lavi’s throat went dry. When she found the book she was looking for, she thanked him for the help and he croaked words that were supposed to be “you’re welcome.” She asked if he was alright (yes, sorry; okay, but if you need to go to the nurse…) and he retreated to his seat to bury his burning face in his hands.

The third time was in the most ridiculous of situations—he and Lenalee were hiding behind a fallen wall, caked in dirt, sweat, and some blood, taking a moment to get their breath back before the next Akuma spotted them. He’d looked up to see if she was okay—there was a scratch her cheek, and absently he reached up and wiped away the small bit of blood there. She stared at him a second, wondering what he was doing, and he couldn’t have said why he’d done it. Unbidden, his gaze drifted, and it was stupid, thinking of kissing her in a moment like this—but it was moments like this that kissing her didn’t seem quite like the monumental thing it was. It felt much more desperate.

She shifted her gaze and blasted off, kicking an approaching Akuma into oblivion and bringing Lavi sharply back to the emergency at hand.

When the battle ended and they meandered, exhausted, back to their rooms to wash up and pack, Lavi apologized for getting distracted. He didn’t meet her eyes as he said it, looking somewhere just above her head. She peered at him; not saying anything at all, intentions unknown, and then he knew she wouldn’t, as the moment stretched awkwardly.

He stepped past her room and stopped when she touched his hand.

He looked down, surprised, and she smiled at him, a small smile, uncertain for a split second before becoming warm and friendly—her usual smile. She squeezed his hand, said it was no problem. Don’t do it again, though. He laughed it off and walked away, trying not to run in time with his beating heart. He could feel that brief touch all the way home.

Rumors of something big going down at the North American headquarters spread among the scientists as Komui, Reever, Johnny, and a team of others packed for the journey, but Lavi had his own mission, as did the others. Before they gathered in the hall where the Ark was, he pulled Lenalee aside, heart thumping in his chest, in his throat. Bookman paused to wait, but Lavi waved him on, saying he’d only be a moment. The old man stared at Lavi for a pregnant moment before walking on.

Lenalee began to speak, but Lavi raised a hand to stop her. He stared at her, all words failing him, and she stared back, only growing more confused as he continued to say nothing. Finally, she asked what was wrong.

He’d tried not to stare at her lips, and swallowed. He took her hand before he lost his nerve, raised it to his mouth, kissed her palm. He dropped her hand like a hot iron and both of them stood there, blushing crimson.

“Well,” Lavi said, clearing his throat. He managed a weak imitation of his most winning smile. “See you when we get home.”

He nearly ran as he escaped down the hall, a heated mixture of embarrassment and exultation in his gut. He’d done it. It was a start. It was terrifying and laughter bubbled in him, nearly hysteric with triumph. She’d probably smack him next time she saw him, ask what that was all about. He didn’t care. He’d done it.

He could think about consequences after they got home from their mission. He pushed away the giddiness, focused on the work. But he couldn’t help one more indulgent smile before going through the door. Baby steps. Terrifying, wonderful baby steps.


End file.
